


3 alphas and their human

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is an alpha, M/M, Mpreg, Never sorry for this fic, Not changing Tags, Peter is Alpha, Peter is a up to old tricks, Polyamory, Scott is an Alpha, Set After Season 3, Stiles in an alpha sandwich, little litter pups later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is worried about Stiles getting hurt all the time because he is human and goes to the only two alphas in Beacon Hill's who might be able to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scott is a true alpha, Derek was an alpha and lost his alpha spark and then killed one of the Alpha pack and become alpha again and Peter is alpha again after he killed the Demon wolf and they all have one common goal they have want to protect Stiles. After what happen the three alphas’ talked about how they were going to protect the human of their pack “Stiles doesn’t want the bite and I don’t want to give it to him if it could kill him.” Scott said as Peter sat next to him dropping his arm over his shoulders  
“Oh poor pup you really do love him.” He cooed  
“Shut up Peter.” Scott growled as he tried bite his hand, the older alpha wolf chuckled and pulled his hand back  
“Any way Stiles would have a higher chance of surviving the bite than most people.” Peter told him, Scott looked at him oddly as if he was asking ‘what the fuck are you talking about.’  
“He means Stiles spark Scott, Stiles had a spark it would give him a bigger chance of living though the bite.” Derek told him trying to lay it out simply for the True Alpha. 

He groaned as he lean back on the sofa and looked at them “He still won’t want the bite tho.” He said after a couple of minutes, Peter just grinned and nodded to his nephew looked at him  
“We do have one idea but Stiles would have to 100% willing.” Scott sat up right and looked at Derek waiting for the wolf to speak  
“Well?” He asked  
“We take Stiles out into the woods on the first full moon of the month and we will knots him each one of us in turn.” Derek tells him. The teen’s mouth had dropped hitting the floor as he just looked at Derek as if he had grown ears and a tail. Peter laugh rang out though the loft as he looked at Scott’s dumfounded look  
“Y…You mean have sex with him?” He gasped  
“Well durrr, Stiles will have the scent of three alpha all over him inside and out that smell alone will drive other unwelcome beings away from our human.” Peter says as he pushes the book in front of Scott.

The alpha looked down at the page open to him to show an alpha screwing the human of his pack and how Scott knows that they are pack is because they both have the same tattoo. “Oh yea well need Stiles to get our mark.” Peter added, again Scott looked confused and looked towards Derek to explain why. Rolling his eyes the 20 something alpha started to explain  
“The Hale pack mark and the McCall pack mark I guess you have an idea in mind. I saw you look at tattoo magazines the other day.” Scott nodded and looked back at the book  
“Stiles doesn’t like needles.”  
“Well pup it’s either that or we bite him.” Peter grinned “And personally I would rather sink not only dick into him but my teeth as well.”  
“Yeah we know I know you offered Stile the bite once before.” Scott murmured, Derek looked at his uncle who just smiled at him and shrugged his shoulders  
“You were missing and he is fuckbual.” Again Scott looked at the older alpha and then looked at the second older wolf  
“I will not have him sexing Stiles up if he’s going to be like that!” He pointed to Peter who just mocked hurt  
“I have you know I put Stiles safety above very one in this room.”  
“Gee thanks Uncle.” Derek said with a smirk and only got a smirk as a relay.

They knew Scott won’t read the book they placed in front of him and they left out something important like if they knot Stiles the teen’s spark will started to create life. Both born wolves talked about it at length with each other about if they should tell Scott what will happen, but Peter being Peter told Derek it will be much more fun when Scott found out. So they left him talk it over with Stiles who reached like they thought he would. 

Stiles spun around in his chair, the room was a blur and he liked doing this it somehow made everything more clearly. Since his bump to his head everything has been a little overwhelming and he was looking forward to just a couple of days maybe weeks of normal. While he was spinning around he saw a blurry image of his best friend, he stopped his chair from spinning around and looked at his friend “Try to feel normal?” Scott asked.  
“Yep.” Stiles smiled as his vision corrected itself “Please don’t tell me there supernatural mess out there?” Stiles pleaded  
“No nothing like that… I ummm want to ask you something.” Scott blushed as he sat on the bed  
“I’m not giving you my jeep so you and Allison could hump like bunnies.” Stiles said with a dull voice. Scott shook his head his cheeks still red.  
“No me and Allison are….taking some time a part but what I need to ask you….Okay I will start at the being because I am getting myself confused.” He said, Stiles chuckled…it’s not that hard to do… he thought. “Okay so I am worried about you Stiles I know you not the only human in my pack but after what happen I got scared so I ummm asked Derek and Peter if they knew away I could protect you without turning you?” Stiles looked at him as if Scott grew to heads  
“And what did they say?” He asked  
“That we should take you to into the woods on the new moon of the month and-and knot you.” Stiles blinked at him not sure what to say “And you would have to have the Hale tattoo and mine.” He whispered as he fiddled with his hands  
“So let me get this straight you, Derek and Peter want to knot me? In other words have sex with me to protect me.” He said after a few minutes of nothing  
“Ummmm yeah that is tall and short of it.” Scott said “You need the alpha’s scent all over you and having Derek and Peter’s scent will help boosted the protection over you.”  
“Will it be a onetime thing?”  
“That depends on you, you will be known as the alpha’s mate it would make it hard if any of us want other relationships.” Stiles frowned at him  
“What about you and Allison? You still want her? I don’t want to stand the way?” Scott stood up and walked over to Stiles and pulled him up from the chair and into a hug  
“I don’t care about her I just care about you.” He whispered.

He agreed to Scott relief Stiles said yes to him tho he was worried about Peter being there but the true alpha promise him that Peter will not hurt him if he did Derek and him will kill the older alpha. The first thing Stiles had to do was get tattoo and as he hated needles he went in half drunk and passed out as the tattooist worked on the area of Stiles’ belly button. When Stiles did wake up he was back at home on the bed with Scott running his fingers though his hair.

Over the next two weeks before the new moon of the month the alphas did what they could to making Stiles comfortable with their touches. Peter one night comes to Stiles with a small bottle Stiles looked at him oddly as held up the small bottle to him “For your tattoo to help heal quicker.” He smiled. The teen nodded and rolled his eyes as Peter gave him a smirk  
“Alright find you can rub it in.” Stiles sighed as he laid down on the bed pulling his shirt up above the tattoo and let Peter rub the green look cream into his stomach. He took the cap off and scooped out the green cream before he gently placed it on the tattooed area and started rubbing the cream in. Stiles gasped at the coldness and the buzzing feeling that was happing “W…What did you say this cream does?” He whimpered  
“Reduce the redness and heal it quicker.” He smiled as he stared at the boy’s stomach “I know you worried about next week but there is nothing to worry about, this is common among wolf packs to protect their humans.” Stiles looked at him at Peter as the wolf looked lustful at his stomach  
“Does ummm knotting hurt?” Stiles asked  
“Can do if and it might for you as your taking three once after another.”  
“Oh gee thanks Peter, is there anything else I should know?” Stiles asked, Peter looked up at him  
“What had Scott been telling you?” He asked as he pulled his hand away from Stiles’ stomach, the teen pulled his shirt down and sat up on the bed. He was trying to put some dissents between him and Peter at least for the time being. 

Scratching his head Stiles looked up at the eldest Alpha wolf in the pack and spoke “Well he said that you three will become well my mates of sorts and that you lot can’t date or see other people.” Peter looked at the soft blush on the boy’s cheeks before letting out a bark of laughter this made Stiles glad that his dad was at work he didn’t need to find one crazy wolf in his son’s bed room.  
“Foolish boy, I gave him a book to read god knows what he’s done with that most likely to prop up his table. Look only of use will have full claim over your and it will be whoever knots your first the rest of us will just be there for added support.” He grinned “Any way this is about your protection and bringing to packs together.” He smiled softer this time. Stiles nodded at him and looked up at him  
“Urrrh my stomach feel’s funny.” He said  
“Ummm I’m sure it’s something you ate.” Peter chuckled as he got up and leaned over and placed a kiss on Stiles lips. The teen froze for a moment as he felt the hot lips burn his cool ones. 

The kiss was mind blowing, it was the best he’s ever had well the only one he’s ever had like this, it was searing and it made him feel breathless as Peter stole his breath. When the kiss ended Stiles open his eyes in a daze and blinked at the slightly burly image of Peter smirking down at him. “See you soon beautiful.” Peter grinned before leaving though the window.  
“Oh god I’m dead.” Stiles said as he fell back against the pillow his boxers and jeans were just little too tight. After Peter left Stiles had low dull stomach ache that was uncomfortable to sleep in the end he got up and decide to sit and watch TV while on his laptop with a cup of hot chocolate. 

Derek was the next one to turn up, Stiles jeep had broken down and was in the shop to get fixed up and Scott was going to take him home but instead Derek took him home. Stiles stood there and looked at the tall dark haired wolf leaning against his car with his sun glasses on looking not just sexy but hot and sexy “Don’t worry Scott I got Stiles.” The young alpha looked worried to Stiles before looking at Derek “Don’t worry I will get him home.” He purred as he warped his arms around Stiles shoulders and pulled him towards the car  
“Umm dude if you hear from my dad before me you know why.” Stiles said as he got into the car.

He didn’t know why Derek took him spot where the three alphas were going bonk him, the teen looked at the clearing that was covered in purple little flowers “Why are we here?” Stiles whispered  
“I wanted to show you this place and I wanted some alone time with you. “ He smiled as walked over to him and warped his arms around his waist and pulled him into his chest “I heard Peter came to see you to rub cream into your stomach.” He whispered into his ear. The teen felt his face light up bright red as Derek slide his hands to the teen’s hips “You have beautiful hips I just want to sink my teeth into them and mark them up.”  
“D…Derek?” Stiles whimpered as he felt the scratchy beard against his skin  
“I wished I didn’t have to wait until next week to have you but I will be your first.”  
W…What did you…you guys do drew straws.” Stiles gasped and panted as Derek nipped his throat up and down the long column of pale flesh. Derek chucked and spun the teen around to look at his honey whisky eyes  
“No I told them that you were mine.” Stiles next sinful kiss was his doom and waned to be torn apart by his three alphas and then put back together with their kisses and cum…god what’s wrong with me… he thought as Derek took his breath away.

…….Night of the new moon…..

Scott drove Stiles up to the sight, they hardly spoke as they walked the rest of the way. Stiles kept fiddling with his hands as he chewed on the end of his hoodie string. “I… umm stretched myself.” Stiles whispered, he knew Scott heard him as he looked at him from the corner of the eyes  
“You spoiling the fun.” Scott smirked, Stiles looked at him wide eyed and cocked his head to the side “New moon makes wolves horny as hell.” Scott said with a groan “Do you know how hard it was not trying to jump you in the middle of School.” The true alpha sighed as he and Stiles reached the clearing and met with two very naked Hales  
“Oh god.”

There was a rustling of clothes and Stiles found Scott almost ripping his clothes off as his eyes turned bright blood red. “Stiles.” Came the dark purr making Stiles turn to look at the voices owner and blinked “Here drink this our little mate this will help you relax.” Derek smiled at Stiles shocked blushing face.  
“I…don’t want to relax I want to be as horny as you.” Stiles pouted, Peter chuckled as he licked Stiles chin as Derek handed him the cup  
“This will make you horny as us love, you will being us all night long.” He whispered into his ear as he nipped it as Stiles tried to drink the rest of the cup.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek said he was first, both men had help Scott prepare Stiles as said teen was leaning into Derek’s arms as Scott pushed his fingers into him and stroked the passage making Stiles moan into Derek’s mouth as Peter kissed long Stiles thighs while he stroked the teen’s weeping member. “Oh god.” Stiles moaned as the fingers brushed against the bundle of nerves   
“That’s it Scott you doing so good, if you ever get this chances again you need to do this or you will hurt your male partners.” Peter purred into the young Alpha’s neck before he went back to nuzzling into Stiles stomach where the tattoo was. Derek smirked as he kept kissing Stiles as the teen tried to babble   
“P…please I need…” He whispered as he looked up at them, Peter chuckled as he looked at his nephew as Scott pumped 3 three fingers into Scott   
“Scott remove your hand.” The younger Alpha whimpered as he pulled his hand free and licked his fingers as he purred loudly “That good.” Derek grinned as he moved Stiles onto the ground.

Stiles looked up at Derek as he was laid on his back felt the drink could his mind making him feel hot and horny and it started to hurt as he looked up at the dark haired wolf “D…Derek please.” He whimpered as the wolfed out alpha knelt in front of the teen he slide his hands down his thighs and parted them holding him open   
“Look at you so beautiful laying there begging for your alphas to knot you.” Derek growled as he pushed himself up against the boy’s entrance. 

He gripped Stiles hips as he pushed the head of his cock into the boy’s body, Stiles let out a sob at the relief of something hard and thick invading his body “Oh god it’s so big, fuck!” He cried as he pushed himself up onto his elbows and watched as the member kept going in “H…How long are you?” Peter smiled as he knelt next to Stiles’ head as did Scott   
“We want to pleasure to put that wonderful mouth to some good use.” Peter purred as Stiles took his cock into his hand and licked the head before he did the same to Scott. His mind should be telling him that his is weird Scott his like his brother and here he is licking him like he is a lolly pop, but those thoughts were killed when Derek started rutting.

Stiles brain was broken he could no long tell you what was up or down, he could barely string two words together as each Alpha pound into him until he came while he sucked one the other two off or it could be he was sucking both while they knotted him. Derek laid calm to him first making Stiles his while Scott and Peter become something like secondary mates to Stiles. By the time the sun started to brake the night sky line Stiles was out of his mind as the last knot of the night slipped out of him. He groaned as he open his eyes and looked up burly eyed at the three alphas before looking down at his stomach and saw how round it looked. He gave a tried laugh and said “I look pregnant.” He half slurred before falling asleep. He missed the looked that Peter and Derek shared   
“Take Scott home, you need to explain to him why you knotted him to.” Peter smirked as he looked back at Scott who was sat on the ground looking wide eyes as the new moon hid from the world lifting her spell over the wolves, he was looking at Stiles and whimpered   
“Got caught in the moment I guess.” He grinned with a shrug   
“Of course you did. Did you use the cream on him?” Derek asked watching the way Scott fell to his side and drifted off the sleep.  
“Nope.” Derek didn’t believe him but only time will tell if he had…god I would hate to try to explain that to Scott…He thought as Peter walked away kicking up his boxers into his hands.

Couple of weeks later….  
Stiles was back school after he spent 3 days in bed nursing his achy bones, as Derek kept turning up and sneaking into his bed and making him even more achy. But now he is back at school and Scott was nuzzling his neck making him smile as the others looked at him oddly, Scott whispered something in Stiles ear making the teen giggle and kiss the Alpha’s forehead “Have we missed something are you two dating?” Lydia asked, both boy’s looked up at her   
“Umm no we’re not really dating we…we’re?” Stiles looked to Scott who nodded to him “We’re mated. Well I’m mated to Derek and Peter and Scott are my second mates for added protection.” He told them   
“Sorry rewind back to where you and Scott are mated?” Allison snapped, Scott looked at her before he answered this time   
“I mated with Stiles, I am his second mate meaning that if I wanted I can date other people.” He said as he warped is arm around Stile waist and pulled him close, Stiles hummed as he felt Scott’s bond warp around him  
“Well you can’t really date other people you know because of Peter.” Stiles tells him, Scott looks out over the crowed of other teens and hums   
“Why what did Peter do?” Isaac asked   
“Knotted Scott while I sucked him off.” Stiles said, it seem Stiles forgot to put his filter on today and the young alpha shook his head and smiled as he kissed Stiles cheek.   
“That doesn’t mean I can’t date other people.” Scott smile “He didn’t bite me like Derek did you.” Scott said with a smile.

Isaac walked up to Stiles after Scott had finished cuddling him, the human of the pack was stood by his locker putting some books away when he looked up at the curly haired blonde “Stiles can we talk?” The young wolf whispered, Stiles nodded and they walked towards the locker room for the lacrosse team. Stiles watch the blonde wrinkle his nose at the room but said nothing  
“What’s up?” Stiles asked, Isaac looked up at him and smiled weakly   
“Ummmm okay just hear me out okay... they knotted you Stiles and I am shocked you went along it with.” Stiles frowned at him but said nothing for a moment   
“What do you mean?”   
“I mean…wolves only knot when they are trying to breed.” Isaac muttered a small blush creeping on to his cheeks as Stiles shook his head  
“I know but I’m not a werewolf.” Stiles said with a smile as he placed his hand on the blonde’s shoulders but Isaac didn’t looked like he believed that   
“Okay Stiles but… just to let you know that there are things in Deaton’s offices that can make a man pregnant.” Then he walked away leaving Stiles to think about the young wolf’s words, he then looked down at his stomach and thought about the cream   
“Fuck.” 

Stiles still had the cream he kept it in his school bag, pulling the jaw out of the his bag he sat there and he looked at the small glass jar and frowned at the green stuff as he put it in his pocket before he took it to Deaton. He stood tapping his foot as he waited for the vet to finish up with a dog with a badly injured leg he his hands were in his pocket and he was fiddling with the jar as he thought about how eager Peter was to rube the cream into his stomach…please be wrong…he thought to himself. “Stiles.” Deaton’s voice made him look up at the vet who smiled at him “Why don’t you come into the back.” He said softly, the teen nodded followed the man into the back room. 

Stiles looked around still trying to gather his thoughts together before looking up at the man “So what’s wrong?” Deaton asked, the teen pulled out the cream and placed it on the metal table. “Where did you get that?” The vet asked as he picked up the jar and open the lid and sniffed it   
“Peter gave it to me about 2/3 weeks ago.”   
“And have you had sex with Peter?” Right to the point, Stiles let out a have crazy laugh that become a sob   
“Not just Peter. Scott and Derek to.” He said as he looked back up at him   
“Ah.” Stiles frowned at him as he watched the man take the jar into his offices and put the jar in to a safe   
“Ah is that all I get is ah?” Stiles hissed “I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THAT DOES!” The vet sighed as he walked back over to Stiles and looked him up and down   
“It was made 20 years ago and it grows more potent as it aged, it can make a human male pregnant.” Stiles froze feeling his chest tighten as he looked up wide eyes “If you had sex with all three of them then you could be pregnant by all three of them.”   
“W…What? You mean a child from all of them? Are you fucking insane how can I get pregnant from one of them?” Stiles asked feeling himself panic   
“Magic cream made by nymph.” He said calmly  
“And!”


	3. Chapter 3

3 months later…  
“I’m pregnant.” Stiles said as he stood in front of the three alphas, Peter and Derek looked up with smiles on their faces while Scott passed out because this is not what he thought Stiles was going to say. He has been so angry at Peter for lying to him and using the ‘magical green pregnancy cream’ on him that Stiles hadn’t spoken to any of them thinking they were all in on it. “I thought I should tell you in person.” He said as he looked away from them as Peter picked up Scott and put him on the sofa. 

Derek walked slowly over to Stiles seeing the tears in his face the bond between them all has been hard to ignore and with Stiles being angry at them the bond started to hurt them “Stiles I know what Peter did was wrong, but believe me when I say that Scott and I didn’t know about the cream. Please let us do our jobs and comfort you, love you.” He whispered as he reached out and touched Stiles cheek and the teen gasped at the touch of his hand before he broke down into tears. Derek grabbed him before he could drop to his knees and held him as he cried “Shhh its okay know, you have been so strong my sweet human.” He told him as he carried him over to the sofa where Peter was cuddling Scott.   
“Stiles.” Peter called to him softly.

The teen glared at him but at least he was look at him the older wolf smiled at him softly and reached out for his hand filling his connection with the bond to him before he placed Stiles’ hand on Scott stomach “You’re not the only one mad with me love, Scott isn’t too impressed that I knocked him up to.” Stiles blinked though his tears as he looked down at his best friend/lover stomach where his hand rested   
“Can you feel it?” Derek whispered as he rubbed small circles on Stiles slight bump. The honey brown eyed teen nodded   
“I…I’s the spark?” he whispered   
“Of course it’s a werewolf child from two alphas.” Peter grinned “Imagine what ours will be like, you will have an essences of three alpha sparks with your own spark growing inside of you.” Peter told him as Scott started to come to. “Hello sleeping beauty.” 

He didn’t trust Peter he should have never let him put that cream on him in the first place but what done is done. He is pregnant with three pups. But to have a feel of their bond around him made him feel happier and he could forgive Peter but where is the fun in that. He thought to himself as he dozed in Derek’s arms while Scott nuzzled into his side. He wasn’t happy that he was pregnant himself he was an alpha. “Are you made at me?” Scott asked him  
“No I’m mad at Peter.” He whispered as Derek rubbed his back.

Stiles found it harder and harder to hide the bump than Scott did and he groaned as he looked in the mirror at his biggest T-shirt didn’t really cover it. He heard the window open and Scott popping though the window “I would like to see you do that at 6 months.” Stiles said as he dropped onto the bed with a groan   
“It’s hard enough doing it like this.” He said and he sat on the bed next to Stiles and looked down at him “How are you today?” he asked   
“I’m fat none of my shirt hid this, god I’m only three months and I looked like I’m 5!” he cried out feeling his tears burn and sting his eyes. “And let not talk about triple the symptoms the morning sickness it worst, I can’t keep anything down.” He cried as Scott placed his hand on Stiles’ bump and rubbed soft circles   
“How about we speak to my mum first? I seem to remember her saying that there are some women who have really bad morning sickness and they end up on the drip.” He said   
“Oh wonderful… it’s not like I can walk into the hospital with this now is it?” He whispered as he wiping his eyes   
“No but we know a yoda vet.” Scott smiled as Stiles gave him a weak smile “Come on let’s go and see mum and then we can talk to Deaton.” Stiles nodded as he stood up.

He stopped and put his hand to his stomach before running to the toilet, Scott got up and followed him quickly as he saw Stiles run into the bathroom and then him throwing up. “Umm I get mum and Deaton to come here.” He said as he pulled his phone out. Stiles would reply but what little he had for breakfast “Mum I need your help Stiles isn’t doing too well. No no I think the babies are okay he can’t seem to keep anything down. Okay yeah I’m going to call Deaton to.” 

The teen now laid on the sofa under a blanket sleeping, Mellissa smiled at him and ran her fingers though Stiles hair before looking up at Scott “He’s going to be okay it’s just because he has three babies growing inside of him it makes morning sickness a lot worst.” She told her son, Scott nodded and looked at Deaton who handed him a small bottle  
“One for you and one for him.” He smiled “This will help morning sickness but I think it time for Stiles to spend more time with him mates it will help reduce the other symptoms.” Scott looked at the bottles “Take one 2 times a day and maybe three times a day for him for the time being.” He told him as he patted his back “This is a brave step for any alpha but it show strength and in your case it show real strength fathering a child and becoming a mother as well.”  
“Wait what? Fathering a child?” Mellissa said looking up at them “I thought Peter just…”  
“Ummm funny story me, Peter and Derek knocked Stiles up.” Scott said wincing as his mum looked darkly at him  
“Do I look like I’m laughing?” She asked as she stood up frowning at him as she stood in front of him “You didn’t tell me that Stiles is pregnant with your child.” She said   
“W…well no because I didn’t know until last night.” He said, “Stiles hasn’t talked me or the others in three months because he thought we were all in on Peter’s plot and and the bond that we have has been pulled and it’s hurt him…”  
“Calm down Scott.” She told him as her son looked like he was on the verge of panic.


End file.
